Never Never Land
by Makkah Mac
Summary: A story about Lyfe Jennings famed song, Never Never Land. I hope you enjoy. Mild Evil!Harry cackle cackle , new and improved. Oh and I don't mean to seem like a review whore, but yaknow... it WOULD BE APPRECIATED, uh hmmm, antyways onto the story.


Never Never Land

Never Never Land

A story about Lyfe Jennings famed song, Never Never Land. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Lyfe's song, J.K.R.'s characters that is about it.

_You know my momma always said there are only two things in life that are constant: that's change and change_

Harry looked over the still waters and smiled thinking about the chaos and the instability and…his life in general.

_It feels like something's missing but _

_I just don't know,  
It's like I'm not the same man that I was, before  
and all these crazy places that I usually know,  
are just not as exciting as they were before._

He remembered when he was on top of the world. He had just defeated Voldemort and life was good, but something was missing, a gap. He also found that he was becoming, weirdly, envious of Hermione and Ron's blooming romance, even though he had been the number one person to push it to _that _level.

_I think about you constantly, It surprises me,  
how I've changed,  
my friends are coming down on me,  
saying a playa never changes the game._

He thought about _her_ all the time. When it occurred to him that _maybe, possibly, probably, _he was falling in love with his Best Friend's girlfriend. His friends were starting to notice and dumping on him about trying to settle down with an OPB (1), using Lee Jordan's words anyway.

_Those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
right next to Peter's Pad cuz  
nobody wants to grow old,  
those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
they'll never understand what it's like to be in love._

He didn't listen to any of them. He wasn't stupid, even if Severus would disagree. He saw what those old men looked like on the side of the rode, trying to hollah at some poor woman, just so he could have a place to sleep at night, admittedly, he _did_ know how to read and write(2). They lived in La-La Land; they would never know what it was like to be in love.

_It feels like something's' moving inside of me,  
my heart is doing back flips in spite of me,  
and there's no place that I would rather be  
than with you and my kids, my family  
I think about you constantly,  
you gonna be my wife eventually  
It don't matter what my friends say to me,  
there's no changing my mind, so ya'll just pray for me_

His feelings were getting more noticeable, he could not hold them inside any longer, and he was starting to think like a girl, too. The good news was that he had noticed Ron's attention shortening towards Hermione, ditto for her, and more towards Luna, as soon as Ron got together with Luna, he was sure he would, he would, Hermione would be all alone and he would swoop down pull her into his arms and…well, you know.

Twenty Years Later…

He was married to Hermione and they had two average looking children, who couldn't have been plainer looking, and he loved them with all his life his heart, and they couldn't have looked more handsome to _him_ or his wife. His friends still made fun of him, saying that they would pray for him to finally come to his senses.

(A.N. This is pretty much the end, but I'll put the rest of the song up anyway, because I want a happy ending and is extremely lazy and Dumbest Quotes is on and I'm trying to watch it.)

_Never Never Land  
right next to Peter's Pad cuz  
nobody wants to grow old,  
Those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
they'll never understand what its like to be in love._

Never Never Land right next to Peter's Pad cuz nobody wants to grow old,  
those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
they'll never understand what its like to be in love.

Hold up wait a minute, how my heart slipped  
don't be putting my woman in it,  
She ain't got nothing to do with this bullshit,  
She is a deak and she chills in the pool pit  
AH YAH WRONG DAWG  
I don't even need to say no more,  
You ain't got the disease, but you expect the cure,  
Down on your knees praying for that new Porsche  
while she's walking out that door,  
(SHE'S WALKING OUT TH AT DOOR)

_  
Those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
right next to Peter's Pad cuz  
nobody wants to grow old,  
Those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
they'll never understand what it's like to be in love._

Never Never Land right next to Peter's Pad cuz nobody wants to grow old,  
those fellahs live in Never Never Land  
they'll never understand what its like to be in love.

And I don't care what they told you  
Thirty is not the new Twenty its the same old Thirty  
don't be mad at me Jay I'm just the messenger baby,  
I'm just the messenger!  
  
_Thanks to Billy Ruffin for these lyrics_

The song by Naughty by Nature, Other Peoples Bitche(s)

A Nas song 'I Can' real good song, about Black appreciation so… if you're racist or something like that you probably wouldn't be interested.


End file.
